Forever Baby
by IttyBittyDhampir
Summary: Renesmee has grown up, and Jake tells her about imprinting. How does their life together unfold when Edward and Bella are unwilling to give her up?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my RenesmeexJacob fanfiction. Have fun!**

**NOT FINISHED YET!**

It was hard being a teenager in this invasive world of vampires. My family was in _all _of my business. My father could tell what I was thinking, so if I had any urge to do anything _fun,_ he'd know. As if my father didn't bring enough problems, my Uncle Jasper could tell my mood, and he had no issue telling my parents of my anger levels. So far, I'd snapped one tree in half. Alice on the other hand, luckily could see nothing of my future. Only when things went fuzzy, did she know my plans.

"Ness!" a voice called, wrecking my train of thought.

My room was the only personal place I had left, who would ruin that? "In here!"

Jacob Black opened the door.

I smiled at his entrance. Jake was someone who laughed at the face of danger. He enjoyed my plots and rampages, and I enjoyed his company. "Hey Jake!"

"For a minute I thought you were sleeping it was so quiet in here." he laughed, sitting cross-legged beside me.

"Yeah well…" I trailed off, looking at the photo album that had brought my last thought up.

"Grieving over lost fun again?" he smirked, balancing on his hands.

I laughed and looked back at him. "Do you mind if I rant? I'm a little pissed at the moment."

"No, go ahead." he smiled, showing me I had the floor with his hand.

I cleared m'y throat before beginning. I was sure, even he, would look down at this. "My dad is always in my business," I began, stopping as he chuckled, "and he won't let me do _anything_. I wanted to go hunting alone the other day, and he wouldn't let me. Alice," I said her name sourly, "saw the future go fuzzy for Emmett, and of course, Bella won't let me anywhere near him." I grimaced.

He shook his head. "I don't understand that one; _she_ said he was a teddy bear."

"Exactly! I wonder what they're trying to hide from me." I murmured, looking up at him through my eyelashes.

He sighed. "No." he said flatly.

"Please Jake?"

"No."

"Please, please, please? Jake, I promise I'll return the favor!"

He sighed a loud, longing sigh. "Ness, I can't. Bella would-"

"Of course. You're scared of her too." I grumbled.

"What? _Scared?_ Of _Bella?" _he burst into a fit of laughter. The opposite of what I was hoping for.

"Jake!" I shouted angrily, folding my arms.

"You know I'd do anything for you, kid, but tampering with your mom is just- risky." he admitted, shrugging.

"You were my last hope." I whispered, looking down.

"No, Ness-"

"Just go Jake. I'm sure your pack is wondering where you've run off to." I muttered, standing up and crossing the room.

He put his arms around my waist from behind. A knee-jerk reaction to a girl crying I was guessing.

"Ness, it's not that I'm _afraid _of… your mom," he said comically, "It's what I'll have to tell you."

"Do you know what it is?" I gasped, turning to face him.

"No, but what if it's something you don't want to hear? I hate it when you're sad."

I smiled and placed my hand on his cheek, showing him his own words.

He laughed and looked down. "I know I seem silly, but it's true."

"Renesmee!" my mother's voice called, banging on the door.

Jake looked down and then at the window.

My hand was still placed on his face, so I showed him a quick goodbye and dropped it.

He kissed my cheek and smiled, climbing out the window.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Answer me _this instant!" _she called furiously.

"What mom?" I sighed, opening the door.

She sniffed and wrinkled her nose. "Was Jacob here?"

My stomach turned. "No."

She stared in my eyes for awhile; it ended when shook her head. "Come on honey, we have to go see your grandfather."

"Why do you even bother with the contacts mom? Why can't you just tell him you're a vampire? I mean, you had to tell him about me didn't you? 'She's different. Like Jacob, but not in the same sense'." I snapped, sitting in the back of the Volvo.

"He would have a heart attack Ness." my mom sighed.

"He seemed to live through the Jake thing." I shrugged, instantly regretting it. I had forgotten that Jake told me his wolf secret in secrecy.

They both looked at me then.

"What did Jake tell you?" my father asked stiffly.

"About what?" I asked innocently.

His hands tightened, grinding the steering wheel.

My mom put her hand on his lap, calming him. Why couldn't I have somebody I cared about like that?

"He told me about his… pack. Then about what happened when he told everybody. I can show you-"

They both sighed in relief.

"What are you guys not telling me? I'm not stupid. I can feel it."

"I'll tell you when you're older." my mom smiled.

"I'm so sick of hearing that! Why don't you just tell me instead of lying to my freaking face!" I shouted, folding my arms.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Don't you _ever _talk to your mother that way!" my dad shouted, pulling into Charlie's driveway.

I growled and got out of the car, slamming the door.

"Renesmee! Don't walk away from me!" he called.

I kept walking until I got to the porch.

"Hey girl!" Charlie greeted me, holding his arms out.

I tried to force a smile and hugged him back.

"This isn't over." my dad whispered as he sat down next to me on the couch.

I grimaced and leaned back, folding my arms. It would be a _long _visit.

Charlie waved goodbye from his porch and went inside. "Well, back to business. Do have something to say to your mother Renesmee?" my father asked, before we got in the car.

I looked to the side and folded my arms.

"I'm not taking you home until you apologize."

"Then I'll run home." I growled, looking at him.

He sighed and looked at me. "Ness, we can't tell you. Not yet."

I shook my head and darted into the trees. Why couldn't they just say it? It's not that bad! At least, it didn't seem that big. I stopped at a little creek and sat on the edge. Tears poured out of my eyes and I held my face. Jake's scent was in the air, but I imagined he was waiting for my fit to be over. I remembered that he didn't like to see me sad, so I dried my tears quickly and stood up. "Jake?" I called, looking around.

"You're getting better." he laughed, walking out of the trees.

"It was harder before. You all smelled the same." I tried to smile, but it didn't come out right.

"Ness, what happened?" he asked anxiously as a tear slid down my cheek.

"I got into a fight with them again. I told them to just tell me already. I don't think my father will ever look at me again." I grumbled, looking down.

"Nonsense. Ed- your dad, loves you very much. There's no way he can't look at you." he grinned.

I smiled and looked back up at him. "Jake, what did you not tell me?"

"I told you a lot. The wolf stuff, right?" he asked.

I nodded, "There was something you didn't tell me."

"It's not easy to say."

I changed the question, "Why are you always around?"

His smiled drifted, "Do you not want me to be here?" he asked, taking a step back.

"No, no!" I gasped, stepping closer to him. I couldn't imagine a life without Jacob. "I was just wondering. None of our other family friends stay around as much as you do." I added.

He looked down. "You're mom's going to kill me." he sighed.

"She can't." I growled, "I won't let her."

"See, us werewolves have an ability to find someone to- mate," he flinched at the word. "with. It's called imprinting."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"That's just it. It's _everything _to do with it. I've imprinted." he sighed, looking down.

"Who is it then? This love of your life." I giggled, punching his shoulder.

He hesitated and then gave in. "It's you."

I waited for him to smile jokingly but it never came, so I just laugh. "You're kidding right?"

"I'm not kidding Nessie. I've imprinted on you. We were meant to be together."

My smile faded and I looked down.

"Does it- bother, you?" he asked, after a while.

"Actually, no." I shrugged. "It's just a relief to finally know."

"That's it? you're not going to freak out or anything? I _imprinted _on you. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you. I _love _you!" he shouted.

That did it. Tears welled in my eyes and I put my hands on my face.

"Damn it! Ness, I'm sorry!" he said, trying to calm me.

"No- Jake. I'm- just- so- happy!" I cried, hugging onto him tightly.

He waited a few minutes, and then wrapped his arms around me. "Happy?" he gasped.

I pulled away and looked into his face. "Yes!" I laughed, "You love me!"

He was confused.

My laugh drifted to a smile and I wiped the tears off. "I've waited so long to hear someone say it!"

"What?"

"I'm just so, _sheltered. _You're the only person I know outside of the Cullen family and friends." I admitted.

"So, you're sure you're okay with that?" he asked one last time.

I laughed and put my arms around his neck the way I'd seen Rosalie do it. "I'm more than okay. I'm _fine." _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Thanks for all the great comments you guys! It makes me want to write a lot more when I get those!**

I didn't want to face my dad. He would be _furious. _Especially when he read both of our thoughts. I'd decided to fill my head with scenery and hide Jacob in the back. If only he would do the same. "Regular thoughts Jake?" I asked, looking at him.

"Sure sure."

I smiled and ran toward the house. Jake was right after me. I stopped in the front yard and waited for him, but someone began hugging me.

"Oh Renesmee! I was so worried!" she cried, stroking my hair.

"Mom!" I growled, struggling to get free.

"Thank you Jacob. How can we ever repay you?" my father's voice asked generously.

"I'll just hold that offer for a while if you don't mind." Jake smiled. If only I could see his face.

"Whatever you want."

"I gotta go Ness. Catch you later." he called.

"I'd hug you, but-"

"Can it." he laughed, darting into the woods.

"You have got a lot of explaining to- Bella please." he growled.

She let go and stood by him.

"As I was saying-"

"Dad please. Just listen to _my_ reasoning." I begged.

"I think I've heard enough out of your mouth for one day. Now go to your room, and don't come out until you are ready to apologize to your mother and I. And Jake too for that matter, he had to come find you." he hissed.

I would've said something back, but I didn't want to jeopardize the beautiful day I'd had, despite the arguing. I darted into the woods until I got to the cottage. At least I was far enough from them I could think clearly. Jacob really loved me huh? My heart fluttered.

Was that why I wanted him close? Do I love him? I wasn't sure. There was only a matter of time though, before my parents would find out.

What really helps dissolve your anger? A movie and some ice cream, or maybe I was just PMS-ing. I stared intently at the T.V.. This was supposed to be _scary? _Then something shifted on the porch. I stood up and darted to the door. Was there a particular reason there was no windows near it? I smelled deeply. It was a wolf of course, but I couldn't tell which. Then the smell vanished.

"Hey!" I voice said abruptly.

I jumped and threw my hand at it. There was a loud crash and I looked around. I growled and lifted my foot to stop on the person.

"Whoa! Ness it's me!" he called.

I sniffed. "Jake!" I cried, helping him up. "I'm so sorry!" I whispered, reaching for the light. When it clicked on I looked at him.

He was holding his face. "Ouch."

"Oh Jake! I'm sorry!" I cried, putting my hands on his face.

"You said that already." I said, looking at me.

I pursed my lips and dropped my hands. "You're bleeding."

"Probably. I think you broke it." he sighed.

My throat dried as blood trailed out of his nose. I bit my lip and looked down.

"You go over there." he pointed to the other side of the room. "I'll be okay in a few minutes. I just have to fix it." he said looking into a mirror.

I crossed the room and listened for it.

_Crack. _"I'll be right back." he jogged into the other room and turned the faucet on.

I started to shake slightly. I _broke _his nose. My stomach turned as I remembered the thought.

"Better." he smiled, walking back in. He must have noticed the horror in my face because he sighed. "Ness, I'm fine. It's fully healed, see?" he said, stepping closer to me.

"Jake, it's not that. I. hit. you." I whimpered, looking down.

"Don't worry about it. It was an accident." he shrugged it off. When I didn't move, he sighed, grabbing my hand and taking me back to the couch. The movie was still playing. He sat down. "Are you okay?"

"I'm f- fine." I shuddered.

"Ness, please. You're scaring me."

I plopped down and looked at my hands.

"Continue what you were doing before I got here." he said, motioning to the movie.

I looked at him, then the movie. I guess he was okay. It was the shock that's all. After I picked up the ice cream, he chuckled. "What?"

"You just remind me of- well, me." he smiled.

I couldn't help but laugh. "You pig out too when stressed?"

"Yeah, just a little."

We sat there, staring at each other. Until apparently someone started yelling in the movie, and we turned to look. Then a couple on the screen kissed. I have never felt more uncomfortable in my _life._ I looked at him and opened my mouth, but closed it again. He was not unaware of my gaze, so he returned it right in my eyes. Then we leaned toward each other, involuntary, I swear. When of faces were practically centimeters apart, I heard something on the porch. I looked down and back at the T.V. "My parents." I sighed.

"They probably already heard me." he sighed, looking forward.

"Jacob?" my father's voice called questioningly, right after he opened the door.

"In here dad!" I called, eating a spoonful.

They both trailed in and looked at us.

"I thought I smelled something." Rosalie's voice hissed.

He looked down and then at them.

A growl emerged from _my _throat. What was with me and my body doing things I don't want to?

Her scowl was interrupted and she stood in front of the T.V., eyeing me curiously. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm eating." I said sarcastically, swallowing.

A chuckle emerged from Jacob and my mom.

The scowl returned and she sat down on the other side of the room. I'll admit, she had her moments, but she just got so _annoying. _

"You were just supposed to circle, Jake." my mom, said putting her hands on her hips.

"I've only been here for a couple minutes I promise." he lied, crossing his heart.

"Billy's probably worried sick. You should go." my father grimaced, looking down.

Jake's eyes drifted from him to me, and back again.

"Whatever." he replied to an unheard comment, and took my mom out, nodding to Rose.

When the room was clear of other people, he smiled at me.

"Bye Jake." I giggled, standing up.

"Blondie can be a real handful. You might want to watch yourself." he laughed, holding on arm out.

I hugged into him and giggled, as I heard her low hiss from the other room.

"Bye Ness, see you later." he winked at me.

I walked him to the door where the others sat and watched him leave. When he did, I sat back down on the couch.

"Did someone get hurt?" Rosalie said abruptly.

"What?" I called. How did she know?

"I smell it too." my mom said, sniffing.

Everyone looked at me. "Well, when Jake got here, I thought he was an intruder, so I sort of, punched him." I said, looking down. I waited for the rage, but it didn't come.

"Good job, kid." Rose smiled, patting my shoulder.

I growled and stalked off to my room. How could she be so insensitive?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Thanks again for the reviews! ;)**

I woke up when it was still dark again. I swear I was getting less sleep everyday. Maybe that's what's going on; I'm becoming _more_ vampire. It did feel like I dropped ten degrees, or maybe I was in love!

"Ness, honey? Are you okay?" my mother's voice called.

"Yeah, mom. I just woke up. That's all." I called back.

"Okay honey."

"Hey mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

She walked in and sat on my bed. "What's up hun?" she asked, sounding concerned.

"I'm sorry for this morning." I whispered.

"Thank you Nessie, I appreciate your apology."

"I love you mom." I muttered, looking down.

She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I love you Nessie." she whispered, standing up. "Get some more sleep."

I smiled and laid back down. Maybe _now _I'd be able to sleep.

Just when my eyelids began to droop, something tapped my window. My eyes flung open and I sat up. Jake stood outside smiling. I pulled the window up and sighed. "Jake, what are you doing here?" I asked harshly.

"Visiting." he whispered.

"Jake, it's-"

"I know what time it is; I wouldn't have bothered if you weren't awake." he smiled, resting his head on his hands.

I looked down, trying to compose myself. "Jake, they're going to find out."

"I know, but I can't stop thinking about you." he put his hand on my face and I shuddered.

"Jake please! I'm in enough trouble." I hissed.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me you love me." he grinned.

My stomach plummeted. "What?"

"I know you do. I can see it in your face."

I sighed, and looked at the door, no shadows. "Jake I don't have t-"

He looked to the side.

"Jake you're being immature." I growled.

"Tell me you love me."

"Ness? Are you okay?" my mother called.

"I'm fine mom. I just- had a bad dream!" I shouted.

"I need to get some of your laundry. Can you unlock your door?" she said sarcastically.

"Hold on mom!" I muttered, fretting.

Jake stood there with a smug face.

I looked at him and frowned. "Okay, I love you." I whispered.

"That's more like it-"

I cut him off with my mouth. Kissing Jake was not like I had imagined. Fireworks went off in my head, and I had made the mistake of having my hand on his face. When we parted, he looked at me in awe. "Now shut up and leave!" I hissed.

He went wolf and darted off.

I got up and unlocked the door. "Hi mom." I smiled, sitting back down on my bed.

"I thought I heard you talking to someone." she accused.

"I fell asleep with the stereo on. That's what must have woken me up."

"Okay honey, well let me get out of your hair." she smiled.

I returned her smile and laid down.

The sun was in my eyes. I got up and shook myself awake and looked outside. Fluffy white stuff covered the ground. _Snow! _I practically ran into the living room.

"Ness?" my father asked curiously.

I ignored him and ran outside, collapsing in the cold.

"Ness!" My mom's voice called.

I ran my fingers through the snow and pressed my face against the ice I held. I was so cold, but it felt wonderful on my hot skin. They had stopped calling me. I wondered if they were finally going to let me do things on my own, or had they noticed my outfit.

"The second one Ness. Get inside!" my father called.

I sighed and I slugged inside.

"What is _that?" _he growled.

"Edward, honey. It's just a night gown-"

"Bella! It's not… erm, appropriate!" he growled.

"Can I talk to you?" she snapped, grabbing his arm and pulling him into the kitchen.

I looked at the floor then outside. Jake's eager bark lifted me. I ran to the window and peered out.

He sat on the snow, tongue hanging out, with a big grin.

"I'll be out in a minute!" I mouthed, giggling. I tiptoed upstairs and slipped into a light coat and jeans.

"Ness, you have to wear something more warm than that!" my mom said when I came downstairs.

"Mom, I run at one hundred seven degrees! I think I'm fine." I laughed. I opened the door slowly to see if she would argue, but she didn't, so I hopped outside. _Too late. _

"She's going to start getting suspicious Jake!" my father hissed.

I stopped and looked at them.

Jake returned with a growl.

"What do you mean 'she might have guessed'? How could she?!"

I cleared my throat and they stopped, looking at me.

"Oh, hi Ness." my father muttered, stalking inside.

I blushed and looked at Jacob.

He had that grin on his face and he stood up.

"Go do what you gotta do." I laughed, waving at the forest.

He huffed what must have been a laugh and darted into the forest.

I looked down and carved a circle in the snow with my foot. He didn't take long to dress; it usually took me at least twenty minutes, but he was in and out in less than one. _Amazing. _I thought, shaking my head.I faced my back to the house and touched his cheek with my index finger, showing him how close we were to my parents and told him not to try any funny business like last night. Or was it this morning?

He laughed and took it off. "Want to make a snowman?" he asked excitedly.

"Seriously?" I asked, folding my arms.

"Yeah!"

"Okay!" I smiled, following him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: The last chapter was short, so I made this one longer. BTW I got a question about Bella and Edward. They don't like the fact that Jacob and Nessie will end up together. Plus, they have to be stern with her because everyone else gives her anything she wants. The Emmett thing is explained in this chapter, so I don't have to do it again. :)**

Jake said our snowman looked more like a Sam, but I thought an Edward.

"How so?" he asked, scrutinizing it.

"I gave it anger! See?" I said, pointing to its stick eyebrows. Then, I poked his cheek again and showed him a vision of my father standing next to it, eyebrows furrowed.

He chuckled loudly and I plopped into the snow.

"Why are my parents so angry all the time?" I asked.

"They don't want us together, I'm just guessing though. Oh! I talked to Jasper about Emmett." he whispered.

I looked at him, "And?"

"Emmett's going through a rough patch. A couple weeks ago he caved in and…" he swallowed hardly and looked down.

I knew what he meant. "Poor guy."

"Yeah, and I don't think it's good for you to see him either, at least for now."

I looked down and then at him. "I don't think my parents are going to leave us alone any time soon. Shouldn't we just-"

"Your dad already guessed you knew. He heard your dreams last night," he gave me a stern look, "and threw a fit."

I blushed; what had I been dreaming about?

"So, are we officially…?" I asked hopefully.

"I haven't really told them, but you can if you want. It's not a big deal." he shrugged.

"It is a big deal! I want to finally speak openly about you." I smiled, and drew a circle in the snow with my pinkie.

"So… you wanna do this?" he asked happily.

"Of course Jake."

"So, are we officially _boyfriend/girlfriend?" _

"I guess so." happiness swarmed my brain, fluttering my speech.

His face lit up and he smiled.

My father came out of the house and halted when he saw us smiling. "Hey." he grumbled.

"Dad?" I called, standing up.

"Yes Nessie?"

"I want to talk to you." I said, looking down.

He walked over to me and folded his arms.

"I know about- erm- Jake." I muttered.

"What about him?" he asked.

__

"Imprinting,"

He looked down and then back at me. "I knew it would happen."

"and I'm okay with it. I- want to help." I admitted, sneaking a peek at his eyes.

"Help?"

"I like him, Dad." I thought his head would explode.

"I guess there's no way around it." he sighed, exchanging looks between us. "You respect her. You hear that, mutt?" he growled.

"I thought we were done with the name calling! Volturi…" Jake called, still sitting down.

My dad sighed more dramatically and looked at me. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, motioning to him.

I nodded happily and extended my arms.

He hugged me for a long time and squeezed me tight. When he let go, he pointed his finger at Jacob and went inside.

I turned and looked at him; I hadn't notice that he stood up. "I did it." I smiled.

"Yep!" he replied, hugging me abruptly.

"Jake!" I laughed, hugging him back.

A low growl echoed from behind us, as Rosalie walked in. "Dog." she growled at him.

"Watch it Blondie, I might become your nephew!" he laughed as horror spread across her face.

"Edward!" she called, running into the kitchen.

I busted into laughter with him and covered my mouth. When she came back, I shut up and looked at the T.V. screen.

"You know what mutt? I don't care; I'll probably outlive you anyway." she spat.

A growl emerged from my throat and I clenched my fists. The idea of no Jacob was… _unbearable._

She guffawed and shook her blonde hair. "I'm surprised you _want_ him around." she sighed, sitting on the loveseat next to the couch.

"It's none of your business."

"Oh." she sighed, looking at the T.V.

Jake's placed his hand on mine.

I looked at him and relaxed. "Sorry." I mumbled.

He smiled and continued to watch the moving pictures.

Maybe loving Jacob wouldn't be a hard thing to do. As long as he was here to help me along the way. It was a little awkward though, we skipped over any of the getting to know each other, and went straight to 'I love you'.

It was an appropriate time to call it a night, I stood up. "I'm going to get some sleep Jake." I sighed.

He stood up too and walked over to the door with me.

I looked around for anyone looking and I gave him a peck on the lips.

He smiled and walked outside.

_I love him._

I smiled to myself.

"Well Jake, I don't exactly like the fact that you're dating my daughter. It's just nice to get you off my back; now I got you standing next to me with Nessie." my mom sighed, looking down.

"Bells, I promise I won't hurt her." he replied, putting his hand on her shoulder.

Maybe it was bad to snoop, but I couldn't escape it. I have oversensitive ears.

"Mentally yes, but physically? Jake, remember the wedding? I don't like you like that." she sighed, brushing his hand off.

He looked down, some internal pain was killing him.

I wanted to give him a hug, but I stood my ground.

"Bells, the wedding was… my fault. I am very sorry it went down like that, but if I hurt Nessie… I don't know what I would to do to myself. I'd probably go jump off a cliff like Esme! Bella, it wouldn't do any good, please relax." he tried to smile as my mom's face frowned.

I didn't want him talking like that either. Jumping off a cliff? How absurd that sounded.

"She's probably going to wake up soon. Do you want to be here?" my mom asked him, still frowning.

"Want? Yes, but Sam needs me to patrol the new border. Tell her I'll be here later to hang." he smiled, ducking out the door.

I raced back into my room, and got back into bed.

"Ness? Are you awake?" my mom called, inching the door open.

I shifted, "Yes mom." I stretched and sat up.

She smiled and left the room.

I got up and dressed myself; sweats would be okay for today. The house was oddly quiet as I entered the living room. "I'm going to take a jog mom." I called.

"Carlisle's house and back hon." she smiled. "Regular speed?"

I nodded.

"See you when you get back."

The ground was still very wet from the snow, and the Spring animals were out already. When I got a good distance from the house I slowed to a walk. She didn't have to know everything. A growling sound interrupted my reverie. I looked around. There was nothing. Then, as weird as it sounds, I looked up, and my uncle sat in a tree above me. "Emmett?"

His growl turned to a smile and he waved. "Hey Nessie! What are you doing out here?" he asked, hopping down.

"Taking a jog." I smiled, pointing behind me. "What are you doing out here?"

He looked down. "Testing myself." he sighed.

That was right; he had slipped up. "Hopefully everything works out well. Stay happy Emmett." I smiled, turning and jogging away.

"Hey Ness?"

I stopped, "Yeah?"

"It was nice seeing you. Tell you parents hello for me."

I waved at him and continued in a slower pace.

I heard someone yelling deep in the forest. Maybe it would have been better if I went home and told my mom, but I was curious.

"Move dog! I have better things to do!" a man shouted, the wolf he spoke to growled in response. Jake!

I peered around a tree and saw him; he looked oddly familiar.

"Ah, what is that sweet aroma?" he sniffed, looking around.

Jake sniffed and stiffened. I didn't know I was that attractive. He barked at the intruder.

"It smells oddly vampire, but I can smell its _blood." _his voice broke on the last word as his eyes shifted to black.

I swallowed and stopped looking, putting my back to the tree.

Jake barked again, but as a warning.

I started running but he was next to me; I skidded to halt and fell backwards on my behind.

"Ah! You are a vampire are you not? But blood runs through your veins? You must taste delicious!" he cheered, bending down to smell me.

I kicked his feet out from under him and ran again, but this time he cut me off.

"Nice try." he scoffed, looking around. "Drat. I do look forward to _seeing_ you again." he laughed manically and disappeared.

I shuffled to my feet and looked around. "Jake?" I called.

He ran out of the woods, human. "Nessie!" he shouted, hugging me tightly.

I drew the line when he lifted me up. "Jake. You're. Crushing. Me!" I gasped.

"Sorry." and he put me down. "What were you thinking, coming over here by yourself?"

"I was taking a jog. I thought you and my dad were fighting again." I looked down.

He looked down too, and clenched his fists. "He. Almost. Got. You." he shuddered.

"He didn't though." I sighed in relief.

"You don't understand. I almost got you," he gulped,_ "killed."_ his voice broke.

"Jake-" I started, but he started to shake. "Jake?!" Then he burst into a wolf. The impact knocked me backwards. I was fine, or at least I thought I was. "Crap. Crap. CRAP!" I shouted, clutching my wrist. I landed on my hands; like I expected much.

His eyes found mine and he winced.

I sat up and held my wrist tightly.

His face was horrified, and he raced off. _What the hell?_

I stood up and ran to the house. Shit it hurt! "Mom!" I called, breathlessly.

"Nessie?" my father called, and gasped when he saw me. "What happened?"

"I erm- fell." I lied, convincingly at least.

He ran over to me and took a hold of my hand.

I winced and bit my lip; I hope he knew I was totally cussing him out in my head.

"We need to get you to Carlisle." he groaned, picking my up in his arms.

"It's broken." Carlisle sighed, looking at my dad.

He looked at me and I looked down. He knew I wasn't telling the whole truth. "What really happened Ness?"

"I fell Dad I swear!"

"Why did you fall?"

I bit me lip; he had me.

"Please just tell me."

"There was a vampire in the woods." I finally sighed.

The room went quiet as they stopped breathing.

"He was fighting with Jacob, and I thought it was you, so I went to stop it. It ended up being somebody else, and he smelled me." I shrugged. "He was chasing after me and I fell."

"Where's Jacob?"

Crap. "I'm not sure. We outran him I think." At least that kept him out of the hole for a while.

There was a sudden knock on the door. _If it's Jake I'm going to kill him._

"Edward. Is Jacob here?" Sam's voice, asked loudly.

I walked in and looked too.

"No Sam, why?" he asked.

"Now I know."

"What?" my father asked, tracing his gaze.

"He won't answer us." he growled, "Again."

Everyone else looked at me abruptly.

"The truth?" my dad demanded, folding his arms.

I looked down and a tear fell down my cheek.

"Jake was mad that he almost got me killed." I looked down.

"And?" my father asked, though he already knew.

"He phased."

They both looked down and then at each other. "I apologize for Jake's actions Edward, but hopefully you will be able to hear it from him. Soon." Sam said, ducking his head and running into the woods.

He looked at me.

"I'm sorry Dad!" I cried, falling to my knees and sobbing. "Don't be mad at Jake! It. Was. An. Accident…" I sobbed louder.

He wrapped me up in a hug and let me cry, and somewhere, a pack of wolves howled.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Sorry it took me so long! This one's worth it I promise!**

I didn't come out of my room for two weeks. I thrived on food they left on my nightstand, and only snuck out to go to the bathroom. Spiraling into a depression, I needed something, so I walked outside when I was home alone. I sighed and went to First Beach. La Push was the only thing I had left of him. I had given everything else to my father and told him to hid it so I wouldn't find it._ Great idea._

"Renesmee?" Seth Clearwater's voice whispered from behind me.

I turned to look at him. "Hey Seth." I smiled, looking down.

"I haven't seen you in a while. How's everything?" he smiled, sitting next to me on the large rock cliff.

"Fine." I sighed, looking at the sunset as a breeze blew my hair.

"Listen, I'm not supposed to tell you anything, but he misses you. A lot." he groaned.

I looked at him. "How do you know?"

"Did he tell you we can communicate?" he asked, putting his hands on his knees.

"Yes, in your mind right?"

He nodded and continued, "We can hear his emotions too. It's hard for him," he sighed, "to be away from you."

I looked down. "Why doesn't he just come back?" my voice was shaky and teary.

"He thinks he's causing you harm being here, dumb mutt. You're fine! You wrist was only in a cast for a week right?" he asked, holding it up and examining it.

I nodded and smiled at his view on things. I hadn't thought of it that way. "Carlisle is amazing." I smiled, laying my head on my knees.

We sat there for a few minutes. "I'll be right back." he whispered, running into a group of trees.

_Wolves. _I thought, shaking my head.

He raced back after a minute with a smile on his face.

"What?" I asked, smiling.

"I had an insight." he smiled, sitting back down.

I rolled my eyes, "And it entitles?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Jake gets really jealous." he smiled, as if giving me a hint.

"You want to make him jealous?" I asked oddly.

He sighed, "Yes."

"Do you think it will work?"

"It might, but I want your consent first." he muttered, looking down.

"My consent? Seth… how exactly are we going to make him jealous?" I asked suspiciously.

"I was going to send him pictures of us together in my mind, but the whole pack will see them." he shrugged. I thought he was done, but he had more. "Plus, I need a more vivid picture to get him itching. He knows when I fantasize about stuff. I hear 'shut up' enough to know that."

I fell onto my back laughing.

He growled, "What?"

"If you want me to kiss you, all you had to do was ask. I'm in for anything it will take for him to come back." I smiled, trying to hold in my anger.

"Oh, cool." he muttered, looking down.

I smiled at his sudden shyness, and cupped his chin.

"You don't _have _to-"

I kissed his mouth with more force then needed. It lasted about ten seconds, but it would _kill _Jake. "Better?"

He blinked dizzily and looked at me. "That'll work."

He swallowed and stood up. "I'll see what I can do."

"You better call me." I laughed, "To tell me what happens."

He nodded, "Of course."

**Jacob's POV**

_What are you so happy about? _Paul's voice growled.

_It's nothing. _Seth's energetic voice smiled in response.

_Seth…? _Leah asked curiously._Okay, you got me. I just got back from a date! _he exploded.

_With who?_ Sam asked curiously. It was the first time he'd shown interest in any personal conversations.

_Renesmee!_ he shouted, running through scenes from the night.

My head exploded with anger. How _could_ he? I growled and sat up from the cold ground I had been sleeping on.

_Good for you kid! _Embry's voice cheered.

How could they be so calm about this? I was about to sit back down when he flashed one scene in my head. Renesmee cupping his chin and kissing him on the lips. I broke into a run. He better hope he wasn't_ alone._

_Gotta go call her! I'll tell you the details later!_ He smiled.

Silence, so I was guessing he phased. I growled and ran as fast as I could go, entering Forks in ten minutes. I skidded to a halt in front of his house.

His mouth dropped open and he dropped the phone. I could hear her cries. "Seth? Seth?"

"Jake… settle. Can I just talk to you?"

_Hell no!_ I growled, crouching.

He picked up the phone and whispered something into it. Then, he burst into a wolf himself and took two steps toward me.

_How dare you! _I growled, crouching more.

_Jake please. You don't understand!_

I was going to pounce but I heard her angelic voice.

"Jake!" she cried.

I turned to look at her, and Seth pounced on me, holding me down. I howled in anger and struggled to get him off of me.

"Get off of him Seth." she snapped, putting her hand on his shoulder blade.

_Too close. _I growled. _She shouldn't even be near here. She'll be upset when I rip your throat out!_

_Jacob settle down. It was a joke! _Quil's voice rang.

I quit squirming and Seth got off of me. I stood up and huffed a breath and tried to find her, but she was already tugging around my neck with her arms.

"I missed you." she cried.

My fur was muffling her so I tried to get away from her.

"Jake-" she begged, but I ran into the woods.

_I want to do this in person._ I said to Seth.

He nudged her leg with his nose and sat down.

I took a deep breath and walked out of the trees. Seeing her was more than I could have ever asked for.

"Jake!" she cried, hugging me again.

Between the two of us, I was sweating.

She smashed her lips on mine abruptly; it threw me off.

I pulled away and looked into her eyes. "I thought you would be mad."

"Mad?!" she shouted, looking at my lips then my eyes.

I looked down. "I thought you would be-" she gave me a peck on the lips. "I hurt-" she kissed me again. I guessed the pattern and quit. She kissed me again, but a second longer that time. "What?"

"I've missed you." she whispered, nudging my nose with hers.

"What's with the sudden burst of confidence?" I asked, leaning my head against hers.

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder." she smiled, kissing my jaw.

"You two go ahead, I'll just- erm… go." Seth muttered, leaving.

"How did your parents react?"

"My father's going to murder you." she whispered, breathing on my neck.

"Oh, nice to know." I muttered, swallowing.

I felt her laugh on my neck and looked down to see her.

"Enjoying the view?" she smiled, reaching up on her tip toes to kiss my nose.

"Very much." I smiled.

She smiled at me and kissed my mouth forcefully, more than before.

My first kiss, her mom, was not like this. Maybe Bella was trying to push me away. I put my hands on her face and parted my lips.

She froze in place and looked down. "My parents." she mumbled, looking down.

I smelled them and closed my eyes; this would not be pretty. "Should I go wolf?"

"I don't think so, but if he is going to murder you…" she whispered, and kissed me on the mouth.

I heard a growl and stepped away from her. They were close, and in earshot; Edward was at least.

"Jacob!" he called furiously.

_Crap._

I was in for it.

"Renesmee! Get over here now!"

"Dad-" she begged, holding on tight to my arm.

I was sure he'd take the arm with him if it got her away from me. "Edward let me-"

He interrupted me with a fierce growl.

"I love him Dad!" she shouted abruptly.

We both turned to look at her.

"Oh honey!" Bella gushed hugging her.

"Bella?!" Edward gasped.

"I think we should let them do what they want. I'm sure what Jacob did was an accident. He was frustrated with himself for not protecting her, and that has got to mean something to you Edward!" she fired back, still clutching to her daughter.

"I- I-"

"Edward, let her live a little. Our kid is spoiled beyond belief by everyone but her own parents. Shouldn't we give her something?"

He looked down. For the first time in a while, Edward was wrong, and he knew it. "I- I guess you're right. I'm way too," he swallowed, "overprotective." his voice broke on the last word. "Renesmee, if you want to date Jake, you can."

She ran up to him and hugged his neck. "Now matter how much I love Jake, you'll always be my daddy, and I'll love you forever." she whispered in his ear.

I looked at my feet, and then at Bella. "Thank you." I mouthed.

She smiled and wrapped me in a big hug. I hugged her back and lifted her off the ground.

She giggled. "Jake!"

I set her down and looked at Edward. He had moved closer to me after Nessie had her hug. I looked at him, and he stared into my eyes.

"We've had our differences, but I truly believe this can end well." he said confidently, offering me a hand.

I took it without another word, and nodded. "Whatever you say," I smirked, "pops."

Instead of smacking my brains out like I pictured, he laughed it off.


	6. Chapter 6

I had my Jacob back. My parents relaxed a lot after that day at Seth's house. The best part though, was that Jake was allowed over a lot more, and we could actually be together.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked. He didn't need Jasper to figure out my glow of emotion.

"Just thinking." I replied, looking down.

"About what?" he was egging me on, and I'm sure he knew it aggravated me.

"It's just nice to have you around a lot more." I smiled again, looking at him. He didn't take that to his head like I imagined, which threw me. "What? No gloating?"

"I was about to agree actually. I like having _you _around more than _you_ know."

Ha! _Foolishness. _"You can't think that!"

Rosalie walked in with this morning's newspaper and sent me a sour look. _Dog._

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I didn't say anything." she hissed, leaving the room.

I looked down; maybe I was imagining things.

"What did you hear her say?" Jake asked, tightening his arm around my shoulders.

"It's rather derogatory in this sense." I growled, looking down.

"Ah." was all he said.

_She really needs new clothes… damn immortal human! Now I'll have to hear Alice whine…_

"What?" I shouted, looking around for the place where my mother's voice had escaped.

"Nessie, I didn't say anything."

"No, my mom did…" I started to sound insane. Well, what more could you get from an blood drinking, immortal human?

"I didn't hear it…" he sighed, waving his hand by his ear.

"To tell you the truth Jake, I can hear a lot more than you can." I laughed, standing up. "I'll be right back."

My mom was shaking out a pair of pants she'd just taken out of the dryer. "Hi honey." she smiled, continuing.

"Did you say something earlier?"

"No, but I've been trying to get these grass stains our your jeans for over an hour now." she growled, spraying the suspected spot with what might have been its tenth squirt with cleaner. "Why?"

"I thought I heard you talking about me earlier…"

She dropped the pants abruptly. "You heard me?"

I nodded and narrowed my eyes. Why was this such an alarm? Beside the fact that she said, 'damn immortal human' when referring to me…

"I'll be right back. Edward?!" she basically screamed, running out of the room.

"Bell?" he asked, walking into the room where I was.

"Just left." I replied, pointing to the door she had exited.

When they had retrieved each other, she gripped his arms and stared deeply into his eyes. Exchanging thoughts? I cleared my throat, just to be obnoxious.

"I'll check." he promised.

Sometimes, I wished I could read minds. Maybe life would make more sense.

"You might just be able to."

"What?!" I gasped, staggering backward.

_Ah! I never should have bit that rabbit…_

Emmett's voice echoed.

My father and I both scrunched our eyebrows. "You heard it too?" I asked.

"That depends… Jake's dream or Emmett?"

"Emmett."

"Ah, yes. That I heard."

"So you think…?" my mom whispered.

"Can somebody please tell me what's going on?" I shouted. This was getting out of control!

My father looked down. Why was it so hard for him? "You can read minds."

I almost fell over. "What?"

_I feel so left out._

"At least you got the shieldy thingy." I snapped back her.

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"At least you don't have to hear what everyone's thinking. You're not left out."

She stared at me, horrified. "Edward… my shield is up. Right?"

"Yes. This is intriguing. I must speak with Carlisle!" He was gone in a matter of seconds.

Only then, did Jake's dreams flow into my mind. It was filled with me, of course.

_This is getting out of hand! What will I tell Emmett? He always wanted a power, and now Nessie gets two? _Her ghostly voice echoed, and I became utterly aware of everyone's thoughts._ What wrong with me? _I growled at the ceiling.

"You could have told me I was snoring! I woke myself up!" Jake laughed, walking in.

I faked a giggle and looked at him.

"So, what's the verdict?"

"I can read minds."

His smile faded. "What?"

"Apparently, my hair isn't the only thing I inherited from my father." I said, walking out.

"So, you can read mymind now?" he asked, following me.

"I guess so."

He looked down.

_I better control my thoughts around her then. Crap! You're listening right now aren't you?_

"Yep." This was getting freaky. "I really need to talk to Carlisle!" I gasped, running out the door in my vamp speed.

"Carlisle!" I shouted, busting through the Cullen's front door.

There were three people sitting on the couch. They were two vampires I didn't know and Alice. Ashamed, Alice closed her eyes.

"What's wrong Nessie?" Jasper asked quickly, standing up; he was sensing my freight.

"I- I need to speak with Carlisle." I whispered as my hands started to shake. I hadn't noticed, but they were balled into fists at my sides.

"He's. Not. Here." Alice scowled, practically shouting a frightening look at me. The guests looked at Alice quickly.

_I've never seen her so mad!_

_What's got her?_

I squeezed my head and fell to the floor.

"Nessie!" Jasper's scared voice shouted.

Everything went black, but the tiniest sounds still filled my head. Some I could recognize.

_Is she okay?_

_Should we call an ambulance?_

_She always has to be the center of attention! No one cares about little old Alice's visions._

_Oh God! Edward's going to kill me!_

_Oh my GOD! What happened? Why is she on the floor? _

_Edward! In here! _It's Carlisle!

_Ness! _Daddy?

The voices faded as if the volume had turned down, and I could finally relax.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: Thank you all for the reviews! I hope you have a great weekend!**

Then I woke up from my living hell, or rather, back into it. I fluttered my eyes open and sat up abruptly.

"Oh Ness!" my mom shouted, hugging my lunch out of me.

"Where. Am. I?" I huffed.

"You're at the hospital honey. Carlisle's taking care of you." My father whispered, stroking my hair. "You'll be fine."

Maybe I was dreaming!

"Nope. Sorry."

I looked down, and tried regulating my breaths. Then I remembered. "Jake!" I choked out quickly.

He was out the door in seconds, and when he returned, he was dragging Jake behind him.

"What's the big- Oh. Nessie, you're awake." he smiled. _I better get rid of the guys… they're shoveling the cafeteria food… she won't get to eat anything._

Then, about seven heads poked around the door to see me.

_I hate hospitals._

_Seth really needs to take a bath._

_Oh my God Leah! Get your butt out my face!_

_Jared is stepping on my foot!_

_I wonder what would happen if they saw eight wolves at a hospital?_

_I really need to scratch my back… I wonder… if I go wolf, will someone scratch it?_

_I wonder what Emily's making for dinner tonight at the bonfire?_

I tried to suppress my giggle, but I couldn't. I erupted into laughter and covered my blushing face.

Jasper looked at me awkwardly, and blinked his eyes. "I'm not getting anything… _normal." _he shook his head and looked at my mom. "She's your kid."

_This is weird. __First it's shock, and now she laughs for no reason! I'm so confused._

"Okay! Enough inside jokes!"

"I'm sorry! It's just… you guys are so weird!" I huffed, pointing at them.

"What?" Sam asked, looking around.

"You should hear yourselves!"

"I agree. That was a very intelligent band of thoughts." my father laughed, looking at Jake.

"Oh yeah… guys Nessie can read minds now." Jake whispered, finishing the hot dog he had in his hand.

My mom shook her head and looked down. "You sure do know how to clean up after yourselves."

_She can read minds? Holy crap!_

_OMG! She'll know all about my collection of Kim's hair!_

_Who knew that you could actually get fried chicken at a hospital! Isn't it artery clogging? _Paul of course. He always ate, even more than the rest.

_Nothing wrong… just shock I'm guessing. _whispered Carlisle's 'voice'. "Great news!" he smiled, coming into the room.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm okay." I smiled, putting a lock of hair behind my ear.

"I'm going to half to get used to that." he smiled. He looked at the pack, and nodded his head. "Boys." he greeted, walking past them.

"Carlisle." Sam said, briskly walking in and folding his arms. "Well, Nessie. I hope you're well now. We do have borders to patrol, so if you might excuse us. Jake?"

"But I-"

"No, I understand. Jake go!"

I smiled, edging him forward with my hands.

He walked over to me and grabbed my hand. "See you later." he smiled, kissing my forehead.

I couldn't help, but blush.

The next day I was home. I couldn't help but giggle after hearing someone's thoughts. No one could get used to me having that ability; it was funny to me somehow.

_Ness, can you come here for a minute? _My father's voice whispered. He was enjoying this.

_Yeah dad. _I thought, skipping in to his room. _What's up?_

_We have to go see Charlie. Are you ready?_

_Yes, can I call Jake first though?_

_Sure, we're not in a hurry. Your mom's still hunting._

"Hello?" Billy's voice asked.

"Hey Billy. It's Renesmee, is Jake there?" I asked cheerfully.

"No." he said stiffly.

"Erm- do you know when he'll get back?"

"No." he repeated.

"Okay then, I'll just check on him later then."

"Bye." he hung up.

What's his problem? I thought, shaking my head and putting the phone on the receiver. "Where's my cell phone?"

"I'm not sure, I think your mom took it with her."

I sighed. Why couldn't she get her own?

"Hey guys! Are you ready?"

"Yes!" we said in unison, making her giggle.

We all piled into her Ferrari and headed to Grandpa's house. What mood would he have today?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: Its been a while!!!! Sorry for not updating. Weeks and weeks of writer's block and highschool will do that to a person. Well, I wrote yall something fierce, so you better love it!**

"You guys never age do you? Bells, you look as young as ever. Edward, you look like a rock star of course!" an excited voice shouted eagerly.

I didn't recognize it.

"Oh! Who's this?"

I looked at my parents and they looked horrified.

"Surprise!" Charlie shouted, uneager.

I looked at him and the woman. Who was she?

_Your grandmother. _My father's voice said cautiously.

_Grandmother?_

Mhm.

This would be interesting.

"Well, mom, this is Renesmee. She is Edward's cousin's erm- daughter?" she stuttered. _It was cousin… right?_

"Well, why is she here?"

"Her mom," she swallowed, "died. She's staying with us."

"Oh, that explains it!" she laughed, hugging me.

I tried to sound convincing with a laugh, but my dad shook his head. Why was she here? Now? My phone suddenly vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and opened the message.

_Did you call me?_

I quickly typed back,_ Yeah what's up with Billy? _I would have to call him, I can't stand texting.

"Listen to this new CD Phil got me!" my 'grandma' cheered, pressing a button on the CD player. Suddenly, loud music came on.

"Oh my god… Michael Jackson?" I shouted abruptly.

"Oh! How did you know?"

"'Beat it', that's a classic." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, fine." she snapped, switching the song. The musical sounds of Linkin Park filled the room. _Better._

"Do you have anything classical?"

"Yes actually." she smiled, changing CDs.

"Ah." I sighed, closing my eyes.

"She's your daughter." she rolled her eyes, looking at my father.

My phone buzzed again._ We had a fight. Why? _It read.

_He seemed mad. _I typed back, sliding it back into my pocket.

Then, my ringer went off. I blushed and answered it, "Hello?"

"What did he say?" Jacob asked quickly.

"Just a lot of 'No's, why?"

"No reason."

"Jake…"

"We got in a fight."

"How bad of a fight?"

"Bad." he replied quickly.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. You didn't do anything; we just… have our differences. He thinks that me being close to you is going to end… badly. He got to know Nahuel."

"The one like me?" I asked, eyes widening.

My father's head lifted, and my mother swallowed hard.

"Are you alone?" he asked quietly.

"No. Why?"

"It would be better to talk to you in person."

"If you have an idea how to get- erm, I mean…" I stuttered, and caught myself.

"Are you at Charlie's?"

"Yes."

"He's bound to tell Billy if I show up there. What are you doing after that?"

"Nothing."

"Can you get away to La Push?" he asked quickly.

"Sure sure." I smiled, flashing my father a quick glance.

"Meet you there." he echoed my tone.

"Okay." I snapped the phone shut.

_Looks like she's got a boyfriend. I wonder if Bella knows…? _Renee's voice wondered.

My father cleared his throat, a sign.

"Well, it's been fun dad." my mom smiled, standing up.

"Ah, Bells. I swear our meeting get shorter every time." he whined, but stood up.  
Renee stood up too and hugged my parents both. "It was so good to see you! Tell Esme I said hi!" she smiled, pulling away. "And it was nice to meet you Renesmee." she hugged me too.

"You too Renee." I hugged her back. "We'll have to do this again."

"Good luck with retirement dad." my mom mused, waving.

We left without another word.

I walked into the kitchen. "Mom? Can I borrow the car?" I asked, swallowing.

She looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I want to take a trip to La Push. I haven't seen the boys in a while, and Seth said Emily had something to give me." I muttered, looking at her.

"You'll have to ask your father which car."

"Aw mom! He's going to make me take the Volvo! Can't I, just this once, take the Vanquish?" I begged, holding her wrists.

"Oh, go ahead Ness; he's not here anyway." she smiled, shooing me out.

I hugged her and headed outside with the keys. When I got in the driver's seat, I put my hands on the wheel and breathed in the smell of the leather. "Here I come Jake."

The sun had began to set as I drove, and things started to swarm in my head. What would he tell me when I got there? I put the car in park at whipped my phone out to text him. There was a sudden knock on my window, and a familiar face was peering through it.

"Hey Jake!" I smiled, rolling my window down.

"Hey Ness; nice car." he commented, looking it up and down.

"Yeah, its pretty awesome." I smiled, patting it.

"What is it?"

"Its a Vanquish. My mom's 'prom' car." I rolled my eyes.

"He bought her a car just to go to prom in?"

"I know, he's on drugs." I laughed, looking down. "So, are we just going to sit here?"

"Nah, I'm glad you came to First Beach though. I was afraid I would have to run across town." He said, opening my door.

I locked it and stuffed the key in my pocket. "Shall we?"

He laughed, and grabbed my hand. "Well, when Nahuel was here, my father got the chance to talk to him in private. He said that your thirst for," he paused, "blood, will become more prominent as you age, and you might become… hostile." he muttered.

"Shouldn't you be telling Carlisle this?" I asked, watching my feet.

"Do you think I want to see you locked up? They'd keep you in a straightjacket!"

I looked down. "I don't think Carlisle would do that."

"I'm sure Alice would love to though." he growled.

"She'd lock me up herself."

His laugh was shaky, so I didn't speak.

* * *

When we got to the water, we walked the shore.

"Honestly, I thought I was never going to be able to do this. Be able to- hold you with more than just brotherly love. I'm in so much debt to you Ness. You make my life complete; thank you." he whispered, squeezing my hand.

"Jake!" I blushed, looking down.

"It's true! I was afraid I'd watched you grow up for nothing. That I was going to be 'Uncle Jake' forever." he shook his head, smiling.

"Jake I always knew there was something special about you. I could never place it though. I remember when you guys first told me about us being vampires, and drinking blood wasn't normal." I giggled, "I was starting to think everyone was tackling mountain lions in state parks." I rolled my eyes.

His laugh was shaky, and his mind shed an internal sigh.

"I'm sorry Jake-" I muttered.

"'S okay." he shrugged. "I'm used to that kind of stuff now."

"Hey Jake!" a cheeky voice called.

We turned to look a the newcomer and Jake waved. "Hey Claire!"

She stopped in front of us and hugged him; he never let go of my hand.

"It's good to see you Claire. It's been too long. Has Quil seen you?" he asked, looking behind her.

"No… I haven't talked to him yet. How is he?" she asked; the wind shifted her hair.

"He misses you. What has it been five years?" he asked, running his fingers through his hair.

"Six, I've been counting." she smiled. "I'm twenty now."

"Wow, that long huh? Well, you might want to pay him a visit." A long one. he added in his mind.

"Well, it was nice to see you Jake, and-" she paused.

"This is Renesmee; she's Bella and Edward's daughter." he reminded her.

"Oh yeah; its nice to meet you." she said, shaking my hand.

"You too." I replied, offering her my free one.

She gave him a questioning look and walked away toward Quil's._ I can't wait to see him!_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: This one is long!**

Jake started a driftwood fire an hour after Claire left; the flames sparkled a bright blue.

"Are there any scary stories you want to tell me?" I giggled, leaning my head on his chest. His warmth burned my cheek.

"Nope. There's nothing I could tell that could scare a vampire." he chuckled.

"I'm only _half_ vampire." I challenged, tracing my fingers over his hand.

"True."

"Don't you have _any _stories? About my childhood, my parents, or your family?" I begged; I only wanted to hear his voice.

"Well, when you were first born, there was this giant group of vampires that came to check you out. They thought you were a full immortal child." he explained.

"The Volturi?" I smiled, "I've heard of them."

For the next hour, he hit me with stories of the legendary Volturi and their whereabouts according to Alice's visions. For a moment, my mind drifted to Alice. Ever since I can remember, Alice has had an internal hate for me. Why? I'm not sure, but I'm sure she saw something she didn't like in my future.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked quietly.

"Alice."

He nodded and continued to look at me.

"What?" I smiled, blushing.

"Nothing I was just thinking." he shook his head.

"About what?" I asked, scooting closer to him on the log.

"About us and our future." he shrugged. "Do you think we'll be able to be this close after you hit full-term?"

I looked down; "Jake you know I'll always _try_."

"Ness, I don't want you to fight what you are. If you were dying of thirst right now, I would gladly whip my wrist out." he whispered, showing me his wrists.

I wrapped my hands around each of them and scooted closer to his face. "Jake, I couldn't do that. Even if I was dying of thirst, I would rather die than hurt any part of you."

He leaned in and kissed me. The warm sent of his skin exuded my nostrils and dried my throat. This was common, but I would never let it get any farther. The sound of a wolf's howl interrupted us.

He pulled away and rested his forehead on mine. "Damn."

"And you have to go." I stated, looking down.

"I'll be _right back._" he whispered, "Don't leave."

"I won't." I promised.

He kissed me once more and jogged into the forest.

I looked down and waited for him to come back.

When he did, he looked worried. "Ness, I need you to go home. _Now._"

"Jake? What's wrong?"

"I tell you in the car. Just _hurry._"

He pulled me into the car and drove.

"Damn it Jake; tell me what's going on!" I growled, turning in my seat.

"Sam got a scent trailing all the way from the edge of the forest." he said flatly.

"Was it a vampire?" I asked, swallowing.

"Yes."

"Are you sure its not-"

"Sam got a good whiff of every one of your family's friends when they were last here, and he doesn't forget." he reassured me confidently, but Jake has a good poker face.

"What are we going to do?"

"_You _are going home to your parents Ness. _I'm _going to catch this guy." he spat.

"Jake! You can't do that! What if you get hurt or-"

"Ness," he laughed, "I'm more than capable of-"

"No." I growled, folding my arms.

"What? _No?"_

"Mhm. N-O."

"Ness I _have _to-"

"Jake! What am I going to do if you get hurt trying to keep me safe? I will feel awful! I think 'I would jump off a cliff like Esme'." I quoted him. We pulled into the driveway of the Cullen's house and got out.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," he whispered, "I love you, and I don't want anything to happen to you. I'm going."

"But Jake-" I begged; tears started to well in my eyes.

He pressed his lips lightly to my forehead and lead me in by my wrist.

"Jake? What's going on? Why is she crying?" my mother whispered, rushing over to us.

"I'm-fine-mom." I tried to reassure her.

"Sam reported suspicious sightings in the forest. 'Said we should go check it out." Jake said to Carlisle.

Carlisle took a moment to look at Edward; _Do you think it's the Volturi? _Then he was packing a duffle bag.

"Bella, take Ness upstairs please. Jazz?" my father whispered.

* * *

When we got into a room on the second floor, she stopped me. "Now Ness, I need you to be as composed as possible for Jake. If he's out there worrying about getting back to you, he might get distracted." she muttered, wiping the tears from my eyes.

Jasper suddenly appeared beside her. My head was suddenly filled with light-hearted feelings.

"Jazz, please stop. You're making me feel like I should be skipping through a field of flippin' daisies." I growled.

The mood shifted to one more mellow. "Thanks."

He continued to look down as my mother spoke.

"Nessie honey, when your father gets back, there will be some news. And whether its good or not, you're staying here." she whispered.

"You mean, I'm not helping you fight?" I gasped.

"Ness. I'm sure there will be no fighting. You _know _Carlisle won't approve."

I looked down. "Does Jake _have_ to leave?"

"Ness he has a pack to take care of. You can't just steal him away from them; he has _responsibilities._"

Another tear fell from my eye, "But what if he gets hurt protecting-" I swallowed. "me."

"Oh Ness." she gasped, wrapping me in her arms. "I'm scared for everyone." she whispered, "But they're adults. They can take care of themselves."

_Suddenly, I was in a forest and a meadow full of vampires sat across from me. _

__

"We were mistaken Edward. Your daughter is absolutely gorgeous. She would make an excellent center for studies in Volterra." the one in front announced, smiling.

"No!" my mother's voice screamed.

The man frowned and shook his head. "I'm disappointed in you Bella. I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this." he growled, as the others stepped closer to us. "Surrender the girl, or we're taking her forcefully."

My father growled, and a fight broke out.

Then I was thrown back into my mother's arms. I gasped.

"Ness?" she whispered, pulling me away.

"She's scared; what's wrong?" Jasper whispered, looking in my face.

It had to be a vision. "A- Alice!" I cried, pulling away from her.

Jasper's eyes were pained, and he disappeared down the steps.

I followed him and found her sitting in the kitchen, looking down in shock.

"Alice." he whispered breathlessly, kneeling in front of her.

"Jasper, its not worth it. Call off the others- the Volturi are coming." she whispered, not looking at him.

His eyes widened and he ran to the phone.

"Carlisle," he said seriously. "Alice saw the Volturi. Where having a visit."

"We were mistaken Edward. Your daughter is absolutely gorgeous. She would make an excellent center for studies in Volterra." the one in front announced, smiling.

"No!" my mother's voice screamed.

The man frowned and shook his head. "I'm disappointed in you Bella. I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this." he growled, as the others stepped closer to us.

"Surrender the girl, or we're taking her forcefully."

My father growled, and a fight broke out.

* * *

I knocked on her door. Why? I wasn't sure, but I was going to confront her.

The door opened quickly and she frowned at me. "Can I help you?"

"Alice please, I just want to talk to you." I begged.

"Well talk." she hissed.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

Her eyes narrowed.

"Okay, new question." I whispered, thinking.

"No, you should know. Its complicated though. I'm… jealous."

I looked at her with wide eyes. "Jealous? Why?"

"You are always the center of attention. Even Jasper is obsessed with you. No one cares about little ole Alice anymore." she admitted, sighing.

"Oh Alice I'm so sorry!" I shouted truthfully. "I never meant any harm."

"Its fine I guess. I'm glad you never took it to your head though. Thanks."

"So, are we good?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah." she smiled, hugging me.

"Nessie!" my mother's voice called.

I turned to look at the door way.

When she saw us she stopped. "Edward called, they're on their way." she smiled brightly.

I felt my face light up. "Jake!" I cried, running out of the room. Alice would understand my quick exit.

* * *

Jasper was on the phone when I got downstairs.

"Why do you think they're coming?" he whispered in to it.

I heard the caller's response in his head. _I believe they're here to check on Renesmee. If not, they're just passing through._"Makes sense."

"Hey Jazz. Do you know when they'll get here?" I asked quietly.

"They're close." Alice's voice smiled from behind me.

He nodded in agreement. "You can trust Alice."

"I know." I smiled, glancing at her.

The door opened and my family walked in. My father went straight into my mother's arms, and Carlisle to Esme's. My stomach fluttered with anxiety as I turned to watch them.

A strong pair of arms wrapped around my waist abruptly. I let out a wail, and he started laughing.

"Jake!" I laughed, turning to see him.

He picked me up off the ground in a hug and kissed my lips quickly. Then he let go and grabbed hold of my hand. "Come here." he whispered, pulling me upstairs.

I followed him and we stopped in my father's old room. "We only got the trail of one vampire." he whispered, sitting me down on the couch. "But he went back where he came from."

"No Jake. It wasn't just one." I whispered quickly.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Alice had a vision. That one must be a messenger; he probably came to see if we were still here." I explained.

He looked down at his hands.

"Do you need to talk to them?" I whispered.

"I probably should, but I'm not ready to leave you yet." he admitted, pressing his hand to the side of my face.

I smiled and closed my eyes. "Then don't."

I heard him laugh and his lips touched mine once. I opened my eyes again and he was playing with my hair.

I just looked at his face as he did this. A moment later, he looked back at me.

"Do you think we'll last forever?" I asked, putting my hand on his face.

"Forever is a long time Ness." he replied, covering it with his own.

I looked down. "Is that a no?"

"We'll last as long as we want to." he smiled, picking up my hand and kissing it.

I looked at him blankly. Does he know something I don't? "Jake-"

"Jacob!" an angry voice called, stomping up the stairs.

"_Leah?" _

"Don't you "_Leah" _me! I know what you're doing! I-" she stopped when she saw me. "Oh I'm sorry." she flushed, looking down.

"Don't be; we weren't doing anything." I cleared my throat, looking at her.

"Okay, well Jake can I talk to you?" she growled at him.

"I'm busy." he snapped.

"Jake!"

He growled and stood up. _I'll be right back. _

* * *

"I know what you're doing _Jacob Black._ You are planning to keep me out of the fight aren't you?" Leah shouted from the other room.

__

"What?"

"You want me to baby-sit with that_ bloodsucker_ while you get all the fun!" she snapped, emphasizing the word 'bloodsucker'.

"Leah, I thought no such thing. Where are you hearing this?" his voice winced.

"The blond." she muttered.

I heard a growl and he came back in the room.

"That Rosalie is really ticking me off." he hissed.

"Tell _her_ that." I muttered.

Leah looked at me curiously. "You mean you don't care if one of us tells her off?"

"Nope. She's mean." I admitted.

"I though she adored you…?"

"I'm not a baby anymore."

Then two tall, dark-skinned men walked in the room.

"Hey Jake." Embry's cool, husky voice muttered. "Ness."

"Hey Embry." I smiled, "Hey Seth."

"Hey Nessie!" Seth smiled.

"What's up?" Jake asked.

"Carlisle is filling Sam in on some things. 'Said you might want to hear 'em." Embry shrugged coolly.

"I've already heard, but thanks." he shook his head.

Embry glanced my way and back at Jake. "Cool."

As he left, Seth came over and sat next to me. "So, what's happening?"

"The Volturi are coming." I said flatly.

"The ones from last time? The big guys?" he gasped.

"Same ones."

"What's your escape plan this time Jake? Are you and _Vanessa _going to Hawaii this time?" he chuckled, shaking the couch.

"She's not coming this time." he snapped.

"But what if the whole thing is about her? A "we just want to check up on her" thing?"

"Seth, I don't need your input right now…" Jake growled, getting tense.

"Gees Jake, I was just saying." he replied, rolling his eyes.

"Well, you should-"

"Jake!" I cut him off, reading his thoughts.

He growled and stalked over to the window. "Aw hell!" he shouted, jumping out it.

"Jake!" Seth and I said together.

There were now three wolves outside my window, killing each other.

Seth was gone and he came around the corner as a wolf. _Four._

_I'm gonna kill you! _Quil growled, barking.

_Not if I kill you first! _Embry retaliated with a snarl.

_Guys! Break it up! _Jake shouted, trying to get between them. When he did, they still sat, snarling.

_What's the problem? _Jake asked, exchanging glances between the two of them.

_He's. just. jealous! _Quil hissed, nodding to Embry_._

_You're crazy! Jealous of you? Ha!_ He spat back.

_Quil first, what is he jealous of? _Jake asked him calmly.

_Because I've imprinted and he still hasn't! _his laugh was husky.

Jake looked at Embry now. _Is that why you're mad?_

_How would you know how I feel? You imprinted too! I'm. the. only. one. left._

_Ah Embry, you'll find her!_

_No I won't! I'm destined to live alone. _He sighed, dropping his head.

I had sympathy for him. I knew how he felt before Jacob confessed his undying love for me. "Hey Embry," I called, crawling out the window.

He looked up at me. _Mm?_

_"_I think you should just wait. She's coming; I can feel it." I whispered, kneeling in front of him.

_I know, but I wish she would come faster…_

"You can't rush perfection." I smiled, scratching behind his ear_._

_I love it when you do that! _Embry thought, shaking his head.

_Alright. _Quil growled.

_Oh yeah. Sorry dude; I was jealous._ he muttered, nudging him with his paw.

_You know Leah and Seth haven't imprinted either. _he laughed, nipping at his ear.

I smiled and stood up.

Jake nudged my leg with his nose and looked up at my face, tongue hanging out.

I laughed and shook my head. "I believe we have an issue to discuss."

_Yeah, we should be in there talking to Carlisle. _Seth sighed.

_Ness, you go ahead. We'll be there in a minute. _Jake snorted.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: Well, I'm very proud of this chapter... I can't wait to finish the next one!**

I met up with my family in the dining room.

"I do believe Aro made his thoughts clear the last time he was hear." Carlisle said thoughtfully.

"All he said was he would check up on her." Emmett reminded them. "Not that he wanted her."

"I don't remember hearing him thinking about it either." my father added.

"Well this is just confusing." Jasper sighed.

"What if he hasn't made _that _decision yet?" Alice whispered; everyone looked at her now.

"What do you mean Alice?" Esme asked.

"What if his only decision so far was just to come here. Maybe, someone else made the decision first…?" she explained.

"Maybe Caius? I _know _Marcus would have nothing of it." my father said.

"I'm not sure, but Jane seemed pretty pissed about Bella's power last time. Maybe she wants revenge." Emmett shrugged.

"Good thought." My mom rolled her eyes.

I sat next to Alice in an empty chair. She smiled and began to braid my hair quietly.

"How much time do we have until they get here? I'd rather spend my time building an army than figuring out why they're coming." Sam asked.

"Not very long; three days at the most." Alice replied, loosening it and starting again.

"Alice! Why didn't you tell me it was this urgent?" Carlisle announced, standing up.

"Well, you didn't ask." She muttered, looking up at him.

"Well you could have told us!" Rosalie growled, folding her arms.

She stopped braiding my hair for an instant.

_The mental picture of Jake smiling came into my head. "Do you like it?" he asked, nodding._

I turned to look at her.

"Alice?" Jasper's voice whispered.

"Well, I think we should get stations set." my father interrupted us, glancing at Alice.

"Good idea Ed." Emmett smiled.

"I'll go talk to the pack." he said stiffly.

"Yeah." Alice said quietly. She looked at him, and then me.

"Hey Ness, do you think you could help me with something?" Seth's asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Um," I muttered, looking at Alice; she was chatting with Jasper nonchalantly. "Sure Seth." I replied, following him outside.

Slowly, he led me to the stream by the house.

"Well Seth, what do you want?" I asked, looking at him.

"I- I- I…" he looked down.

"Are you supposed to be a distraction?" I asked, folding my arms.

He looked up. "How did you know?"

"I'm smarter than you give me credit for." I sighed. "Now, if you tell me what's going on, I won't tell." I whispered.

"But I-"

"I won't tell them you told me. I'll be convincing." I begged.

"Nessie, I don't want to make Jake mad."

"If he finds out, I'll tell him I forced it out of you okay?"

"But its really big!"

"That's why I need to know!" I shouted, stamping my foot.

"Whoa, what's going on over here?" Quil laughed, coming to sit by us.

"You'll tell me right?" I asked, looking at him.

"Tell you what?" he asked innocently.

"What Jake's hiding."

"Er- you know about that?" he gasped.

"Anything Alice foresees I can see." I muttered.

"I told him you wouldn't like it!" he shouted, folding his arms.

"Huh?"

"I told him it was too old-fashioned! I thought you'd want something more modern!"

"Did Jake buy me something?" I asked, stepping toward him.

"I- er- um- no!" he muttered, walking away from me.

"Quil!" I growled as he left.

Seth was gone too.

"Oh nice. Leave me alone while the Volturi are com-" I whispered, but a figure stood in front of me.

"Hello." she whispered, bowing.

I recognized her olive-toned face and short hair. "Kate?" I asked, blinking.

"Do I…?" she asked, but looked harder. "Oh! Renesmee?" she asked, walking up to me.

I nodded and gave her a hug. "It's been so long since I last saw you!" I smiled.

"I agree. Where are your parents?"

"In the house. I'll go with you."

"Thanks."

"Hey Mom, Dad! Kate's here!" I shouted as I walked through the door.

"Kate?" my mother asked, poking her head around the corner. "Kate!"

They hugged and Kate laughed. "I have some news."

"Well come in!" she smiled, leading her in the dining room.

Everyone was there now. The pack included.

I went and stood next to Jake and he grabbed my hand.

"A couple days ago, we got a letter on our doorstep. When we opened it, it was addressed from Aro. He said, and I quote:

"Dear Denali Clan, please do not be alarmed, but I, Aro, request that you refrain from aiding the Cullens in the near future. Your cooperation will be rewarded. Aro of the Volturi."

"We didn't know what was going, so I came down here to hear it for myself."

"All we know is the Volturi are coming, and now, that they don't want us to build up another army." Carlisle replied.

"I probably should head back to tell the others. Thank you for your time. Please keep in touch." she smiled, heading out the door.

"Bye Kate!" everyone said in unison.

"What are they planning…?" Carlisle muttered to himself.

"Its hard to tell. No matter what evidence we have, we still can't be sure." Alice whispered.

"You know what kills _me_ though?" I asked abruptly.

"What?" a few of them replied.

"The fact the we have all of these special abilities, and we still don't know what they're doing. I mean its just like Aro to know how to get around all of us." I shook my head.

"She's right. Aro is the last one that knows this deep into your ability Alice. He must be really itching to get here unnoticed." Rosalie growled.

"But he's not at all scared of us?" Jared asked, motioning to the rest of the two Quileute packs.

"Again, we can't be sure. He's guarding everything very tightly." Alice replied, massaging her temples.

Then the phone rang. "Hello?" Carlisle answered it. "Of course sir. Right away." he hung up. "Sam, Jake. That was Billy. He said there's some trouble in La Push."

"What kind of trouble?" Jake asked, scrunching his eyebrows.

"He didn't say."

He looked down. "Sam-"

"Jake- you should go. It's _your_ dad." my father said flatly. He obviously wanted him gone.

"I'm sure he's fine." he growled back.

He stalked out; my mom following him.

"You never made up did you?" I whispered to him.

"Don't worry. He'll forgive me."

His cell phone buzzed in his pocket. "Hello?" he answered it. "What happened? Is anything broken? I- What? Is he breathing? Leah! _Is he breathing?" _he shouted into the phone. "I'll be right there!"

"What's wrong?"

"Someone broke in our house. My dad- I gotta go." he whispered, running outside.

****

Jacob

"Did you smell anything?"I asked. _Someone_ would pay for this.

"Its vampire, but I don't recognize it."Sam shrugged, walking out of my house.

"Figures." I growled.

"Its still fresh, but Jake, don't single him out. There are far more important things to deal with. Revenge is not what should be on your mind. When we even things out with the Volturi, you can complain to them. Right now, you need to visit your dad." he nodded to the ambulance pulling away toward the hospital.

"Thank you Sam." I whispered darting off into the woods.

"Jacob." I heard a familiar voice mutter.

I turned to see him. "Carlisle, is he gonna be okay?" my voice broke.

"Just a few broken bones. No harm done." he said breathlessly, flipping through a medical chart.

"Jake! We _just _heard. Is Billy okay?" Bella's frantic voice asked in a slur of words.

"He's fine." I reassured her.

"Can we see him?"

"Carlisle?" I asked.

"They should be patching him up in his room. It's number three. You can go in; if she asks, tell the nurse I said you could go in." He smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem." he replied.

I headed for the third door and saw him. "Dad?" I whispered.

"Jake." he muttered, holding his arms open.

I hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry dad. If I hadn't been so stupid, I would have been there and-"

"Save it." he said sternly. "You love her. I get it. If you can't stay away for more than a minute, you shouldn't."

"I won't." I vowed. My pocket suddenly weighed a thousand pounds.

"Just don't do anything stupid. I'll never hear the end of it from Charlie." he groaned.

"Billy!" an alarmed voice shouted.

"Speak of the devil…Charlie!"

"Oh thank god. I thought you'd gotten seriously injured! I mean, _you _at the _hospital_?" he asked warily.

"Yes. Dr. Cullen works wonders." he smiled.

"Hello Mr. Black. Let's see if we can't get you some discharge papers…" Carlisle's smiled, flipping through another medical chart.

"Bells, where's Nessie?" I asked, looking at her.

"She's in the cafeteria with Alice and Jasper. She is a little anxious to hear about Billy. Why don't you…?"

I nodded and patted my dad's bed. He waved his hand and continued to listen.

"But what does it taste like?" Alice's voice asked, examining the yogurt Nessie bought.

"Um… fruit?" she replied, taking it from her.

"Oh." she shrugged, looking at me. "Hey Jake."

Nessie looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey." I kissed her forehead, sitting next to her.

"Hey. How's Billy?" she asked, putting it down.

"Better than expected. Just a broken bone here and there. Nothing big." I replied, looking down.

"I'm glad it wasn't anything life threatening!" she sighed, relaxing.

"Me too."

"Is Carlisle letting him out?" Jasper asked, raising an eyebrow. He must have sensed my excitement.

"I'm pretty sure."

"Jake!" Seth shouted, running in. "Go to Carlisle! He got a phone call!"

"From who?" I panicked, standing up.

"Aro." he replied breathlessly.

I turned to Nessie. "I'll be right-"

"I'm going with you." she whispered sternly, grabbing my arm.

"Fine." I muttered, beginning to run.

"I understand, but Aro, bringing everyone is not necessary. You can simply tell us you're coming." Carlisle said into the phone.

"Dr. Cullen! Room five is coding!" a nurse shouted, running in.

"Edward, take the phone." he gave it to him.

"Aro."

"He was seizing doctor, and now he's going fast." she muttered as they ran out.

"I understand. She's around seventeen; mhm. Yes, someone _was _injured. You should be more careful." Edward narrowed his eyes.

Bella gasped abruptly and looked around.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I feel- someone's here." she whispered, looking outside the door.

Something the felt like it busted through me and I was surrounded.

"Who is it Bell?" Edward asked.

She closed her eyes and breathed in. "Jane. She's the only one who strikes this much."

"Now you're sending spies?" Edward shouted.

"She did it." Bella stuttered, looking down.

"Hm?"

"She made him code. She's here, inside the hospital Edward!" she shouted.

"Call her back Aro! She's killing innocent people! This is between us and you. No one else needs to be harmed!" he growled, banging his hand on a desk.

Nessie grabbed my arm abruptly.

"Ness?"

"Alice!" she shouted, looking into my eyes.

Then Jasper ran in with Alice in his arms.

"Alice!" Esme wailed.

"She's having a vision. Right now." Jasper whispered, setting her down and holding her hand.

Nessie continued to stare, but she wasn't looking _at _me.

"I think Nessie is-" I began to shout.

"Edward?!" Bella pleaded.

"They're seeing it too!"

Then, it was shot through the arm she still had a grip on, to my eyes.

****

(Alice's POV cause it's a vision)

_We were in a large field fighting._

_"Where's Seth?" Edward shouted._

_"I don't know! I told him to watch and follow Renesmee when she left!" Bella replied._

_"Ness!" Edward shouted, running in front of me. _

_My eyes followed as he darted through the feild looking for them_

I looked down. It was another excuse for Renesmee _not _to be there.

"You are definitely not going." Edward said breathlessly to her.

"Dad!" she growled.

"I agree. Its too dangerous." I nodded.

She looked at me in disbelief. "Jake!"

"I think everyone can agree that we don't want you to get hurt."

"But they want _me!"_

"What?"

"The first vision Alice had, Aro said he wanted me. And the fight only breaks out because you guys say no!" she explained.

"What are you saying? To stop the fight, you want to give yourself up?" Esme gasped.

"Of course not. I'm just saying-"

"Maybe we should talk about this later." Edward muttered as a nurse came in with some papers.

She glanced around at all of us as she walked passed with a raw look. Rosalie shook out her hair in flattery. I swallowed hard looked at Nessie. She raised and eyebrow and looked at Edward. He chuckled lightly and looked down.

"Thank you for your patience." she nodded, stalking out, but taking one last look at the Cullens before she did.

"Well Dad, I'm sure you don't want to hear about this nonsense." I said, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Now Jake, I like to be with the 'in' crowd!" he laughed, looking around at them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Renesmee**

I walked into my bedroom and collapsed on my bed. When I closed my eyes, I became vaguely aware of Alice's mind.

**(Alice's POV)**

_"Alright Alice, what did you see?" Jasper asked when we got to our bedroom._

_"Which time?" I sighed, plopping down on the couch._

_"Well you could start with the first one." he suggested._

_"Oh!" I gasped, standing up and moving toward him._

_"It was continuation of some visions I've been having lately, and strangely, they're all about Jacob."_

_"I thought you couldn't see the wolves?"_

_"So did I, but it must be because I know him so well." I shrugged._

_"Well what was the vision?"_

_"The ones before were different types of jewelry. This one… was him asking me if I liked it. It's confusing." I shook my head._

_"Do you think it's for Nessie? We should tell Edward." he muttered, moving._

_I grabbed his arm. "You can't!"_

_"Why not? Wait, are you going to cover for them?" he asked, folding his arms._

_"Jazz I owe it to her." I muttered, walking up to him._

_"Well aren't you the world's best aunt." he smiled, putting his hands on my waist._

_"Aren't I?" I smiled, standing on my tiptoes to kiss him._

_"Fine, I won't tell him."_

_"Thank you Jasper." I smiled, kissing him again._

My eyes fluttered open. "Jake?" I asked, looking at him. He was sitting in my room looking straight at me.

"Hey." he muttered, looking down.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting up.

"You're parents are out hunting." he shrugged. "I didn't feel comfortable leaving you here alone."

I smiled, running my fingers through my hair.

"Do you want to eat something? I can-"

"I fend for myself pretty well." I laughed, sliding out of bed.

"Mhm."

"What's bothering you?" I asked, walking up to him.

"Nothing." he replied, standing up.

"Come on." I goaded, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I just have a bad feeling about this whole Volturi thing." he started, shaking his head.

"Well I'm sure we all do Jake. They're evil." I smiled.

He looked down, "Not like that; I mean I feel like something bad is going to happen."

"Like what?"

"I don't know."

We sat there for a moment, and he finally walked away. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Yeah." I sighed, walking out of the room. I could hear him breathing behind me.

An unfamiliar smell hit me abruptly. I stopped walking and looked at him.

He scrunched his eyebrows together and looked around. "Stay here." he whispered, pulling his shirt off and going around the corner. When he came around it again, he was a wolf.

_I don't recognize the smell. _He sniffed, going into the living room.

_Jacob? I though you were with Renesmee. _Sam's voice echoed through his head.

_We have company… I'm checking it out now. _

Do you need us?

I'm not sure, but stay close just in case.

Sure thing.

_Nessie?! _Jake's voice shouted, and he was there.

"What is this? A guard dog!" The vampire who held me growled.

Jake leapt at him, and the vampire threw me down.

I looked up at them and ran over to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" another smiled, blocking it.

I ran to the window and two more appeared.

"You must be Renesmee." the small one smiled, smelling the air.

A sharp pain ripped through me, and I fell to my knees.

_No!_ Jake's voice shouted. He ran over and looked at me.

"Isn't it wonderful? The suffering of defenseless people?" she laughed.

"Jane." the other whispered, putting his hand on her shoulder.

She looked at him, and the pain was gone.

"The Cullens are coming back." he whispered, nodding to the window.

"This is just a warning." she growled, exchanging glances between us.

Another second and they were gone.

"Jake! Nessie! We're back!" my mother's voice smiled. When she got into the living room and saw us, her face went dark. "Edward!" she shouted.

"Yeah Bell?" he asked but stopped in his tracks. "Jane." he growled.

_She's going to pay for this. _Jacob almost screamed in his head.

_Jake… _Embry warned.

"Listen to your pack Jake."

_Be right back. _He replied, jogging out.

* * *

"There were four of them. One I recognized from before… I'm not sure what his name was." Jake shook his head, coming back in.

My father closed his eyes, imagining the enemy lines from the last visit. "Do you remember where he was in their lines last time?"

Jacob shook his head. "He was on ours."

"What?" he looked at him.

"I can't remember his name… he was the young one, with the elemental power."

"Benjamin…" Carlisle whispered, looking down.

"Benjamin? I thought…" my mom whispered.

"He wasn't strong enough."

"So what does this mean?"

"Aro's army is stronger with Benjamin on his side. We have to be prepared."

"But they're coming tomorrow Edward!"

"We have to study hard then." he sighed.

"What does Aro want with me?" I asked, looking at him.

"It's simple. You're something he doesn't have yet." he shrugged.

"We're not going to give up Ness." Jake promised.

They all nodded and looked at me. It made me blush red.

* * *

The rest of the day was enveloped in 'Why this' and 'what if we did that'. Esme got so frustrated that she had to leave the room. Everyone was so obsessed with finding a way to keep me out of the fight that I actually got to go outside by myself.

"Renesmee! Get inside…" Alice whispered, nodding toward the door.

"Alice, I can't go back in there. I refuse to be a part of the bickering."

"That's fine. It's just not safe to be outside right now." she begged, stepping out.

_The army lines were there. Waiting._

She blinked and ran inside. I followed.

"Its time; they're almost there." she said loudly.

He looked down. Never in my life, had I seen Carlisle so frustrated. It just wasn't him; it felt like I was dreaming.

"We should go then. Same place?"

Alice nodded, grabbing Jasper's hand.

"What about Nessie?" Jake asked, coming to stand next to me.

"There's nothing we can do. She'll have to come with us." my father stepped in, defeated.

"Come on guys." Jake muttered, looking down. "Its show time."

My mom pulled Seth aside and whispered something in his ear. It seemed like he took a moment to argue with her, but he agreed.

"Ness," she whispered, walking over to me. "When your father tells you to, you have to run."

"What?"

"There will be a point in the clearing, where a fight will be eminent. He will tell you to run. And, honey, you must go." she whispered, kissing my forehead.

"Where should I go?"

"Jake already packed you a bag. Go to the house and pick it up; there are plane tickets inside. Take the Volvo and get out of here."

"I love you mom." I muttered, hugging her.

"I love you too baby girl."

* * *

They weren't there when we arrived.

_And Seth, you got your station? _Jake asked.

He looked at my mother quickly. _Yes. A, B, C, D, E, F, G…._

_Seth…_

"Hey! Come here Jake..." I called.

He trotted over and sat in front of me._ Yeah Ness? _

"Alice had a vision about you." I whispered.

_What was it?_

"I'm not sure… some kind of jewelry." I shrugged it off.

He swallowed hard. _Yeah, I don't know._

"Everyone get to your positions!" Jasper shouted.

The way Jake stood was getting on my nerves. I didn't like to see him so… furious.

A second later, they were in front of me.

"Good morning Cullen family." a tall man smiled, bowing.

"Aro." Carlisle replied simply. "Will this be a long visit?"

"I don't hope so." he shook his head.

"Aro, Alice has foreseen your decision. Please don't disgrace your family that way." Carlisle stated, looking past him.

The large group of vampires behind him looked at each other frantically.

"Honestly, I didn't think you would bring her to the party." he smiled, stepping toward me. "Hello Renesmee."

Jake let out a loud snarl and my heat beat erratically.

"I was just saying hello."

He sniffed but didn't move. _Might as well shoot me now. _

"Hello." I whispered.

"I love your voice. Its so… original." he closed his eyes.

_Jake keep it down. Your making me want to jump out of my skin right now. _Embry snapped.

_I. Can't. Just. Sit. Here._

_You're going to have to!_

"We were mistaken Edward. Your daughter is absolutely gorgeous. She would make an excellent center for studies in Volterra." Aro announced, smiling.

"No!" my mother's voice screamed.

He frowned and shook his head. "I'm disappointed in you Bella. I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this." he growled, as the others stepped closer to us.

"Surrender the girl, or we're taking her, _forcefully_."

My father growled, and a fight broke out.

I backed out of the struggle. There was fur and dirt everywhere; what was I supposed to do now?

_Ness! GO!_ My father's voice shouted in my head.

_But-_

_Just go! I love you baby. More than anything._

I started crying as I ran. A whimper made me stop. I looked around and saw something light brown fall to the ground. "S- Seth?!" I shouted, frantically running over to him.

He looked at me and exhaled sharply. _N- Ness? _


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: Sorry about the wait, and the length. I have a lot going on right now, and it's taking me a while!!**

"Seth!" I shouted, falling to the ground next to him.

_Ness you can't be here. _

"I can't leave you here." I whispered, picking him up.

_No Ness…._

He was quiet when I picked him up.

I started running; Seth's warm torso made my palms sweat. I could feel someone behind me the whole time. When I got close to my house, a large wall of earth appeared in front of me; I screamed. Two people appeared shortly after.

"Good job Benjamin." The small female smiled.

"This is wrong Chelsea." The other replied painfully.

She turned to look at him. "Benjamin! You can't believe that!"

"The Cullen's are my friends…" he whispered, looking down.

She sighed and walked closer to him, gripping his face in between her stone hands. She kissed him forcefully and he jolted to life. "Now, the Cullen's are…?"

"The enemy." He growled, tensing.

"Right." She smiled, turning to look back at me.

I tensed with freight; she could manipulate… trust?

"Do you know why we're here Renesmee?" she asked, walking over to me casually.

I nodded my head once and tightened the grip I had on Seth.

"What is that? A guard dog?"

I swallowed hard.

"Shape-shifter; and there's more of them." Benjamin hissed.

"More?" Chelsea growled exchanging looks between us. She softened her face and shook it off. "Anyway, Aro wants you to join the Volturi? Yes or no?"

"No." I snapped.

"Ugh. We're going to have to do this the hard way." She moaned, running over to me in half a second and wrapping her hand around my arm. "You have to join us, and you are." She growled.

The feeling of alliance washed through me. Aro didn't want to _hurt _me…

Then, a wolf came out of no where. Abruptly, she screamed and let me go. In one second, she was in flames. The wolf lay on the ground in defeat.

I screamed and backed away from them quickly.

"Go!" Benjamin shouted, pushing me."The others will hear her screams. Just get what you need and get out. I'll follow you there. When you're in the air, I'll tell your parents you're safe; hurry!"

_Leah! _Seth's voice shouted, squirming in my arms until he was free.

"Seth-"

_Leah... _he moaned, resting his head on her chest.

We had no time. "Seth _please._" I begged.

He looked up at me and nodded. _Bye Sis._

"Thank you." I whispered, and I ran.

* * *

When we got to the house, Seth helped me gather everything quietly. He was almost lifeless as we walked outside. "Seth, listen to me." I got at eye level. "You _know_ she wouldn't want us moping over her. I know she was your sister, but what would she want you to do?"

_Make me happy. _He sighed.

"And what would make you happy right now?"

_Getting you to safety. _

I got threw off course with that one. I hadn't expected him to narrow it down to me in particular and a "Yeah." was all I could manage.

"This is where we part." Benjamin whispered, offering me hand.

"Thanks for all your help." I nodded.

"I needed to make it up to you." he smiled, turning to Seth. "I give condolence for your sister Seth. May she rest in peace."

_Tell him I said thanks. _Seth told me.

"He says thanks." I told him.

"Goodbye." he breathed, disappearing.

"Are you up for driving?" I asked him.

_You want _me _to drive? _He asked warily.

"If you want to." I smiled, showing him the _Ferrari_.

_Cool! I uh- be right back. _

"Sure thing." I replied, getting in the passenger's seat.

We arrived at the airport later than planned. I missed my flight and had to catch the next one.

"Jake's going to be so mad!" Seth shook his head.

"Jake?" I asked, looking at him.

"After I got you on the plane, I was supposed to find him. He would try to get to the other airport and take you somewhere safe, but I can't do that now." he growled.

"It's okay Seth. We hit a roadblock." I nodded.

He shook his head. "No one was supposed to get hurt. Sam said... Sam _promised._"

"He didn't know." I whispered.

"And you know what's going to haunt me though?" he asked quietly.

"Hm?"

"She was trying to follow _me._" he breathed. "She always told me she was watching me. Always said, 'that's what big sisters are _supposed _to do'. I never thought she'd sacrifice herself."

"She loved you."

He looked up at me, guilt in his eyes. "That's one thing I'll remember."

"A whole _hell_ of a lot." I smiled.

* * *

**A/N: At least _that _big of a cliff. Well, what do you think?**


End file.
